Rendez-vous avec un Maïtre
by NathanaelleS
Summary: OS. "Au début je pouvais le supporter, mais cela est devenu douloureux. Alors je ne peux plus. Je suis désolée. Vous recevrez ma démission demain par hibou." "Ou bien vous pourriez accepter de dîner avec moi, vendredi soir ?"


Helooo !

Cette fois, c'est pour le défi écriture du mois de juin sur la page _"Severus ? Partez Miss Granger. Jamais."_ que cet OS a été écrit. D'ailleurs, si vous aimez le Sevmione, alors je vous conseille vivement cette page ! Elle est tenue par deux filles géniales qui se démènent vraiment pour nous trouver tout ce qui a un rapport avec ce couple. ALLEZ-Y !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ce furent les rayons du soleil, s'infiltrant par les rideaux mal fermés, qui réveillèrent Hermione Granger ce matin-là. Grognant d'abord, elle finit par se retourner, souriant lorsque son regard se posa sur l'homme toujours endormi à ses côtés. Voilà six mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble à présent. Malgré tout ce que ses proches pouvaient en penser, elle était heureuse avec lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas gagné... du tout.

Bénévole à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, Hermione s'était vue attribuer la chambre de l'insupportable Maître de Potions, Severus Snape. Elle était la seule à savoir faire fi de ses remarques cinglantes et à revenir chaque jour comme si de rien était.

\- L'habitude, j'imagine. Il n'est pas si méchant au fond, simplement incompris, répondait-elle lorsque l'on lui demandait son secret.

Blessé presque mortellement lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, l'homme avait mis plusieurs semaines à se remettre sur pieds. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir user de toute sa volonté pour sortir le plus vite possible de cet endroit qui lui faisait horreur !

Quelques jours après son départ de l'hôpital, Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'il lui manquait. Beaucoup. Plus que tous les autres patients. Elle avait alors cherché à le retrouver, mais en vain. L'homme était parti se terrer, loin de toute civilisation.

Des semaines passèrent avant qu'elle ne le revit. Ce jour-là, elle était allongée dans un parc du Londres Moldu, profitant du temps exceptionnel pour un mois d'avril et ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

\- L'exposition prolongée aux rayons du soleil peut nuire à la santé. Vous n'êtes certainement pas sans le savoir, Miss Granger. Vous feriez mieux de vous couvrir avant de devenir aussi flamboyante que des cheveux Weasley.

Elle avait violemment sursauté, remettant son t-shirt à la hâte, afin de couvrir le haut de son maillot bikini. Il l'avait ensuite invitée à le suivre. Deux heures plus tard, elle acceptait la proposition qu'il lui faisait. Il venait d'ouvrir une boutique et avait besoin de quelqu'un pour en gérer les stocks et les clients. En contrepartie, il lui promettait un salaire décent et un apprentissage poussé sur les potions.

Les premiers mois, Hermione avait su refréner ses pulsions, son besoin de le voir et d'entrer en contact physique avec lui. Mais un soir, il y avait de cela une semaine, elle n'avait plus pu résister et avait céder à la tentation. Le prenant par surprise, elle s'était jetée dessus. Littéralement.  
Severus bien trop stupéfait n'avait pas réagi. Elle avait insisté un peu, appuyé plus fort, passé sa langue sur les lèvres de l'homme, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Hermione s'était alors sentie violemment rougir et, morte de honte, avait pris la fuite.

Quand il ne l'avait pas vu arriver le lendemain, il était parti à sa recherche, la culpabilité le rongeant légèrement, et l'avait finalement retrouvée dans ce parc Moldu de Londres. Elle était assise cette fois, contre un arbre imposant, observant l'étang se trouvant à proximité. Sur ses genoux reposait négligemment un livre fermé intitulé « La reproduction des Scroutts à Pétard, ce que vous devez en savoir. » Manifestement il n'avait pas été assez intéressant pour lui occuper l'esprit.

Elle n'avait pas tourné la tête vers lui lorsqu'il s'était assis à ses côtés. Au lieu de cela, elle avait gardé son regard rivé sur une petite famille de canards nageant sur l'eau. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, elle avait ouvert la bouche pour parler et Severus avait dû tendre l'oreille tant sa voix était basse.

\- Je n'en peux plus, Severus. Je ne saurais plus rester à vos côtés en faisant comme si je ne ressentais rien, alors que je m'enflamme de l'intérieur dès que vous êtes dans les parages. Ou pas d'ailleurs. Merlin, penser à vous suffit à me faire le même effet que si vous étiez là. Au début je pouvais le supporter, mais cela est devenu douloureux. Alors je ne peux plus. Je suis désolée. Vous recevrez ma démission demain par hibou. Bien sûr, je resterais jusqu'à ce que vous ayez trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, mais il faudra que cela soit rapide.

Severus n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais le simple fait d'imaginer devoir ouvrir la boutique avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione Granger lui était impensable, insupportable, même. C'est pourquoi il avait refoulé tout ce que sa conscience lui criait, sur la différence d'âge, sur le fait qu'elle pourrait être sa fille, sur le fait qu'elle était son employée, et tout un tas d'arguments similaires pour demander :

\- Ou bien vous pourriez accepter de dîner avec moi, vendredi soir ?

La jeune femme avait alors tourné brusquement la tête vers lui, faisant craquer sa nuque et il s'était régalé de l'expression de surprise inscrite sur son visage. Après avoir plongé son regard dans le sien, afin de déterminer si oui ou non il se payait sa tête, elle s'était empressée de hocher de la tête vivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le fameux soir venu, Hermione avait essayé plusieurs robes, pour finalement enfiler la toute première qu'elle avait sortie de son dressing : une robe rouge toute simple, au décolleté rond, lui arrivant au-dessus du genou, dont le dos-nu était vertigineux. Severus en avait d'ailleurs eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à ôter sa veste au restaurant. Hermione, elle, avait souri, fière de son petit effet.  
Propre sur lui, les cheveux soignés et la barbe rasée de près, le Maître des Potions apparaissait, quant à lui, encore plus séduisant que d'habitude. La majeur partie de la gente féminine ne le qualifierait pas de bel homme, mais il avait indéniablement ce petit truc en plus qui faisait se sentir Hermione toute chose.

Le repas c'était déroulé dans un silence pesant, l'un comme l'autre étant trop nerveux pour entretenir la conversation. Hermione était dépitée, elle qui avait tant rêvé d'un tel moment. Ils en étaient à attendre le dessert... ou qu'un météore percute le restaurant de plein fouet, lorsque Severus s'était penché par-dessus la table.

Le bras tendu, il avait passé sa main dans les boucles brunes d'Hermione, qui avait alors arrêté de respirer. Le regard intense, il s'était ensuite redresser, très vite, avant d'énoncer platement :

\- Vous aviez des morceaux de carottes râpées dans les cheveux.

La jeune femme avait prié toutes les divinités qu'elle connaissait pour que le fameux météore entre en collision avec le bâtiment. Tout de suite !

Une fois le dîner terminé, Severus lui avait proposé une promenade au bord du fleuve, ce qu'elle avait immédiatement accepté. Ils avaient marché pendant une demi-heure avant de s'installer sur un banc. Non loin d'eux, deux hommes discutaient des dernières informations données par les chaînes de télévision. Le couple eut un frisson d'horreur lorsque leurs voisins évoquèrent les nouvelles internationales.

"- Non, mais vraiment ! As-tu vu qu'il y avait encore un navire de réfugiés qui avait coulé ? Cent vingt corps se sont échoués sur les rivages des côtes italiennes ! Non, mais qu'ils restent chez eux hein ! disait le premier.  
\- Ils n'ont rien à faire ici de toute façon, si ce n'est que pourrir notre air ! répondait l'autre."

Plus que les faits, ce furent le racisme et l'inhumanité dans ces paroles qui avaient mis Hermione en colère. Elle s'était levée d'un bond, histoire d'aller dire sa façon de penser à ces hommes, mais Severus l'avait retenue par la main. Sur un ton calme, mais ferme, il lui avait assuré qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire entendre raison à ces individus. Elle avait soupiré et finalement abdiqué. Il n'avait pas tort, malheureusement. Que cela soit du côté Sorcier ou du côté Moldu, les préjugés étaient souvent bien trop ancrés pour être oubliés. Et cela durait depuis la nuit des temps.

Hermione avait été dépitée par cette conclusion.

\- Cela ne cessera jamais. Les hommes, quel qu'ils soient, se battront toujours entre eux. Je... Je viens seulement de fêter mes vingt ans, j'ai déjà vécu une guerre et je réalise que ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière à laquelle j'assisterais... avait-elle dit, une boule douloureuse dans la gorge.

Prenant conscience que ce premier rendez-vous tournait au fiasco, Severus avait préféré l'abréger avant qu'il ne tourne encore plus mal.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous, avait-il dit en se levant.

Et de nouveau, le silence les avait entouré. Plus lourd et pesant encore.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble où vivait Hermione, ils avaient presque soupiré de soulagement. Enfin ce calvaire prenait fin. Ils avaient eu un petit moment d'hésitation quant à la marche à suivre pour se dire au revoir, puis la jeune femme s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue du Maître de potions.

Celui-ci avait alors voulu dire quelque chose, pour s'excuser du moment pénible qu'ils avaient passés, mais il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche qu'un bruissement d'ailes s'était fait entendre au-dessus d'eux. Relevant la tête, ils n'avaient eu le temps que de constater que des cigognes les survolaient... avant qu'elles ne se soulagent.

Tous deux étaient restés figés un moment. Hermione, chanceuse, n'avait reçu de la fiente que sur sa robe. Celle-ci était fichue, mais, son amour propre était intact. Pour Severus, en revanche, c'était toute une autre affaire. Le visage toujours levé vers le ciel, il n'osait bouger de peur que les excréments qu'il avait reçus dans les cheveux ne lui coulent sur le visage. Horrifiée, la jeune femme avait sorti sa baguette magique et les avaient nettoyé tous les deux. Elle avait ensuite tenté de sonder l'humeur de l'homme, sans succès. Elle était donc restée muette, attendant, et puis elle s'était mise à rire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui peut vous faire rire à ce point ? s'était indigné Severus.  
\- Ce rendez-vous aura été une véritable catastrophe jusqu'au bout ! avait-elle répondu en repartant de plus belle dans son fou rire.

La colère montante de Severus s'était dégonflée d'un coup et il avait éclaté de rire à son tour.  
Lorsqu'ils s'étaient calmés, le visage d'Hermione était un peu plus rose et son regard pétillait. Avec ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés et sa robe rouge qui lui faisait une très jolie silhouette, le tableau qu'elle renvoyait avait infiniment plu au Maître de potions. C'est pourquoi, pris d'une impulsion, il avait entouré son visage de ses deux mains et l'avait embrassée. Le baiser avait duré et il aurait pu déraper si Severus n'y avait pas mis fin doucement, la laissa toute pantelante.

\- Je veux vous voir à la boutique pour 7h tapante demain matin. Je n'accepterais ni démission, ni retard et vous commencerez directement par la vérification des commandes reçues. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous vous occuperez d'envoyer le courrier et puis vous pourrez rentrer. Je serai devant votre porte pour 19h, soyez prête, nous irons dîner, avait-il ensuite dit avant de s'éloigner rapidement, abandonnant la jeune femme, sonnée, sur le pas de la porte.

Une fois dans son appartement, Hermione s'était démaquillée et changer pour la nuit, un grand sourire béat aux lèvres.

En y repensant, ce premier rendez-vous galant avait été un véritable fiasco, entre leur nervosité, les silences, les deux hommes racistes et les cigognes largueuses de fientes, ils n'avaient vraiment pas été épargnés. Mais Merlin, ce que cela en valait la peine ! Et le bras que tendit Severus pour la ramener contre lui pour embrasser sa nuque le lui prouvait encore.

* * *

Aloooors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? ^^ 

Des bisous !


End file.
